Liberator
|-|Unturned 3= The Liberator is a Safezone on the Russia map. It is a location with NPCs. It is a military aircraft carrier owned by The Coalition. NPCs: There are thirty-seven NPCs on the ship. These NPCs may be offering interactive dialog, quests, and vendors. The NPCs at the Liberator are as follows: *???: A homeless man living aboard the ship. You are able to give him 1 Experience in exchange for information about Major Len and aliens. *Andy: A pilot next to the Fighter Jet stationed on the ship's runway. *Captain Sydney: The ship's captain. She can be found on the bridge. *Chef Leonard: The ship's chef, who is found in the lower deck kitchen. *Chief Brian: The ship's security chief. *Commander Laurence: The right-hand to Captain Sydney. He can be found in the bridge. *Doc Ernie: The ship's lead scientist. *Dr. Swanson: The ship's resident doctor. *Ensign Cliff: An ensign stationed on the ship. *Ensign Darren: An ensign stationed on the bridge. He monitors the communications. *Ensign Frankin: An ensign. He is in charge of managing uniforms. *Gwen: A surviving widow living on the ship. *Jolene: A survivor living on the ship. *Lieutenant Oswald: A lieutenant. He is in charge of scouting out new areas, and can be found on the bridge. *Lieutenant Harry: A lieutenant. He will appear once the player completes The Conspiracy's Conclusion. *Lieutenant Kyle: A lieutenant. He is in charge of managing the armory. *Major Len: A major. He can be found on the bridge. *Natalie: The ship's mechanic. She can be found in the lower deck. *Norbert: A survivor living on the ship. *P.Riso: A fugitive found in the lower deck, under the stairs. *Rusty: The ship's janitor. *T.Rickster: An imprisoned outlaw. *Wallace: A pirate fisherman, located at the one end of the runway. Non-interactive NPCs: The following NPCs are present in the Liberator, but are not vendors, provide no quests, and otherwise have no special interactions outside of greeting the player. *'Benny': An aspiring scientist, under the mentorship of Doc Ernie. *'Ensign Calvin': An ensign stationed near Natalie. *'Ensign Cliff': An off-duty ensign found playing chess in the lounge. *'Ensign Gordon': An ensign stationed on the bridge. He monitors the long-range radar. *'Ensign Isabelle': Located in the ship's cafeteria. *'Ensign Ivan': Located in the room Vicky is stationed outside of. *'Ensign Simon': Located by the outer walkway of the ship, next to Wallace. *'Ensign Todd': Stationed outside of Captain Sydney's quarters. *'Ensign Vicky': Located next to the "Liberator" sign. *'Ensign Zoe': An ensign stationed on the bridge. She monitors the ship's vitals. *'Keith': A police officer on lookout. *'Jolene': A survivor, found sitting next to Ensign Isabelle in the cafeteria. *'Mark': A survivor found playing chess in the lounge. *Patient: An injured survivor located in the sick bay. *Sous-Chef Roman: The ship's sous-chef. Quests: *The Ultimate Fishing Rod: Craft an Upgraded Fishing Rod for Wallace. *The Secret Snack:' Bake Doughnuts for Chief Brian. *On Air: Get the Radio Towers online again. *A Fresh Coat of Paint: Find some white paint in St. Petersburg's hardware store to touch up the Liberator with. *Nautical Nuisance: Clean the bottom of the Liberator of barnacles. *Getting the Word Out: Place posters in Russia's Police departments. *The One That Got Away: Catch, and show, Wallace a Raw Squid. *The Great Escape: Craft an Upgraded Cake for T.Rickster. *The Squeaky Motor Gets the Grease: Help Natalie repair the ship's generator. *Memoir: Find Gwen's Wedding ring under the Liberator. *The Hunt for Jet Fuel: Clear Horde Beacon at the Shereyavo International. *Mass Production: Clear Horde Beacon at Zavod. *The Wolf's Den: Clear Horde Beacon at Volk Military Base. *First Contact: Clear Horde Beacon at Oil Rig. *W.M.D: Clear Horde Beacon at Silo 22 *Sparks: Defeat the Lightningstrike Zombie Boss at Jhavesk. *Scorched Earth: Defeat the Flamethrower Zombie Boss at Novobirsk *Aftershock: Defeat the Groundpounder Zombie Boss at Yekativurg *Research Recovery: Collect research capsules scattered around the northern Deadzone Node for Dr. Swanson. *Smuggler's Cove: Find evidence of a smuggling by the coast line. *Coldcase: Search for clues aboard the Liberator. *The Conspiracy's Conclusion: Recover a relay log from Silo 22. *Top Gun: Collect a Jet Compressor from the sunken submarine in the Oil Rig and a set of fighter pilot outfit. *Mysterious Papertrail: Deliver a letter to Rusty granted from Commander Laurence. Vendors: *Coalition Armory Vendor: A vendor buying ammunition, owned by Lieutenant Kyle. *Coalition Uniforms Vendor: A vendor for replacement uniforms, owned by Ensign Franklin. *Doc Ernie's Inventions Vendor: A vendor selling replacement blueprints, owned by *Leonard's Fresh Food Market Vendor: A vendor buying foods in exchange for uncommon food crafting materials, owned by Chef Leonard. *P.Riso's Hot Stuff Vendor: A vendor buying Stealy Wheely Automobiley, owned by P.Riso. *T.Rickster's Black Market Smuggling Vendor: A vendor selling an assortment of Berries, owned by T.Rickster. Trivia: *Under the stairs there is an NPC named P.Riso. It is a reference to PaulsoaresJr's fictional prison character. *Dr. Swanson's patient is a reference to Preston Garvey, a character in Fallout 4. He is a member of the Commonwealth Minutemen notorious for giving an infinite amount of repetitive quests to the player involving settlement problems, hence his famous quote "Another settlement needs our help". *Due to the area being a Safezone the player cannot die/take damage through player created means such as vehicle explosions, weapons, and traps. However you can still die by drowning. |-|Gallery= liberatorupview.jpg|Liberator. liberatorlowdeck1.jpg|Liberator's lower deck. liberatorlowdeck2.jpg|Ditto. libscienceroom.jpg|Science room. libjail.jpg|Jail cell. libcafe.jpg|Cafeteria. medcompartment.jpg|Medical compartment of Liberator. 20170815024725 1.jpg|Bedroom. 20170815024729 1.jpg|Another bedroom. 20170815024736 1.jpg|P.Riso's hiding spot. 20170815024746 1.jpg|Another cafeteria. 20170815024754 1.jpg|Upper deck. 20170815024803 1.jpg 20170815024814 1.jpg|Captain's bridge. 20170815024830 1.jpg|Armory. Category:Locations in Russia Category:Locations